


Mutant-to-Mutant Contact by Tawabids

by Rachel_Er



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: CPR, Hypothermia, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Mutant Road Trip, Translation, cuddling for warmth, everything in this fic is a metaphor for their love including the fish
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在他们寻找一名有强大精神能力的变种人的过程中，Erik被困在人迹罕至、冰天雪地中的小木屋里，千方百计想要阻止寒冷杀死Charles。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant-to-Mutant Contact by Tawabids

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutant-to-Mutant Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519471) by [Tawabids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawabids/pseuds/Tawabids). 



> 最初是为了X-Men First Kink community上的这个梗而写。（http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=5182047）

跑到这种世界边缘来也是够搞笑的。这儿太空了。Erik把他生命中大量的时间都花在了城市里，一般来说也很享受瑞士乡村平和的自驾之路或是图书馆深处的宁静。但这个——这完全是一种非人类的平静，这儿完全是人迹 _绝灭_ ，而他还不能卸下防御。他们从最后一个城镇一路开车下来就没有见过哪怕一辆车，尽管路一直都是封上的，直到他们在一个十字路口拐弯时看到了一个标有“雪橇休息站”的牌子。他们车开得恼人地慢，路上刚被撒上了一英寸厚的新鲜雪粉。大雪让眼前的风景看上去跟金星似的，那些平滑的洼地和小丘明显是陨石和宇宙尘埃的杰作。这地方完全可以吞了他们，而没人能找到他们的车。

Charles，当然了，觉得这很美。他一直这么说来着，或者说，在 _喋喋不休_ ，每次宁静刚刚扩散开来的时候他就忍不住要开口。Erik感觉自己像个橡皮筋裹成的球，正在被Charles试图一根一根地拆开。

“你以前真的从来没见过这样的雪吗？”Charles突然问。

“什么？”

“抱歉，你真的想得很大声。什么你从来没见过这种东西之类的。”

Erik耸了耸肩。“我小时候可不像你，一到假日就去滑雪。”

Charles笑了。“好吧好吧。噢快看，好像是，一头鹿！”

Erik在白茫茫的雪景中眯起了眼，觉得自己好像看见了远处有东西一闪而逝。那东西被汽车轰隆隆的引擎声吓了一跳，但那也可能只是太阳光的反射而已。他甚至都不确定Charles指的到底是哪儿。

“这个变种人，是另外一个心灵感应者？跟你一样的？”Erik说，将手肘搁在门边上歇息，咬住了大拇指。

“算是吧。分辨出具体细节对我来说也不太容易，但脑波增幅器让我刚觉到了跟我相似的能力。比我弱，当然了。”Charles轻笑着加了一句。

Erik看着他们路过的一个冰湖，就在岸边。他试图体会一下Charles一直嚷嚷着的美丽之处，但貌似这儿除了冷还是冷。他开口了，只是出于谈话的目的，“你觉得这儿有鱼吗？”

“大概有，但你抓不到它们的。一年中的这个时候它们正在冬眠，”Charles快速地瞥了一眼湖，“它们不会上钩的。”

“我都不知道鱼还要冬眠。”

“这个纬度上的生物基本上都要冬眠。这是活下去的唯一办法。”

在过一个弯道时，他们看到了一幢结实的两层小木屋，大概刚好够装下那个标识提到的几支雪橇队。一缕细细的烟正从烟囱里冒出来，新鲜的猎获物正挂在门廊上。Charles停车时车头向着岸边，车轮打了滑，离合器发出刺耳的摩擦声。Charles咒骂了一句。

“这个温度下我们要是离开得太久，车子会启动不了的。”Erik嘲了一句。

“是的，我知道，Erik。”Charles暴躁地回应道。

在车子里面他们倒是还有几分温暖，但当Erik走出去时，寒风立刻灌进了他外套的袖子里，直直地穿进了他的毛线衫。他打了个寒颤。Charles正裹着一件长及大腿的方格子图案厚羊毛外套，还把他的耳朵塞进了一顶帽子里。

“我告诉过你了，要多带点衣服。”他笑道，把他的围巾和额外的一顶帽子抛过车顶。Erik用已经冷得麻木的手指接住了他们，然后尽可能严实地把自己裹了起来。Charles甚至还戴了手套，浅蓝色的，看起来像是谁的奶奶织出来的。他们只需要走二十米就能到那座小木屋了，这真的有必要吗？

他们步履蹒跚地走上门廊，Charles毫不犹豫地敲了门。雪已经在Erik的鞋顶积了起来，浸进了袜子里。他把手掌塞在臂下，在门上错落的小窗中瞥了一眼自己的身影。帽子和围巾蠢得可以。大概还是没有Charles蠢，他已经裹成了一个球，感觉要是把他从楼梯上推下去他一定会弹起来的。

::::::

脚步声从里面传来，一个人影隔着玻璃走了过来，然后把门拉开。站在那儿的男人比Erik年轻，但蓄着厚厚的胡子，脸上只有鼻子、眼睛和脸颊暴露在外。他手臂下面松松地挂了把猎枪，看起来怪异地不似它应该有的那么可怕，好像这男人的姿势正明白无误地告诉他们这只是件再平常不过的事罢了。带着把猎枪来开门。大概他以为门外会是狼。只是狼不会敲门而已。

“你好，”Charles说，“我是Charles Xavier。”

“我是Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik低声道。

“我们在想我们可以给你提供一个职位，”Charles微笑，老练地摆出乐呵呵的神情，“利用你拥有的独一无二的技能。我们能进来吗？”

男人没说话，脸上那高深莫测的表情也丝毫没变，但过了一会儿他点了点头。他的嗓音因久不使用而粗糙沙哑。“你们怎么找到我的？”

Charles弹了弹他的太阳穴，现在正被帽子盖着。“我们和你一样。我的能力可以让我找到我们这样的人。我们只是想要谈谈，但你要是不愿意的话我们走就是了。”照着剧本来的话，他通常不会这么早就这么说，因此Erik有点意外。Charles一定是在他脑子里读到了比他脸上显示出的更多的敌意。

“那你呢？”男人尖锐地问，眼神指向Erik。

“我能用意念移动某些东西，”Erik说，态度模棱两可，“我们能进来吗？我们都快把你屋子里的热气放跑了。”

男人没再为难他们便让他们进去了，把猎枪挂在门边的一个台子上。他把他们带进大而空洞的客厅，一个巨大的火炉正燃烧着。窗户很小，房间里空气的温度不太暖但很舒适。这儿没有沙发也没有椅子，只有靠在墙边的长条木板凳。男人拿出了一条，Charles和Erik便可以坐下来与他面对面，背后便是火炉。男人的背，Erik注意到，是冲着门口的。他想得很大声，但Charles并没有回应他。

“我很抱歉，我还不知道你的名字。”Charles说，取下了手套然后伸出了手。

男人和他握了手。“Tom Hawthorn。”

“很高兴见到你，Tom。你有任何问题想问吗？你还认识其他的和你一样有能力的人吗?”

Tom摇了摇头。他的眼睛是深棕色的，看起来毫无感情。Erik双手抱胸弓起了腰，在过矮的板凳上膝盖抬得过高，袜子里全是融化的雪，觉得很不自在。

“你们是政府的人吗？”Tom声音模糊地说。

“是的，但我们并不参与他们的议程，”Charles飞快地说，“我们的第一要务是尽可能地帮助有能力的人。”

Erik注意到他没有说“无与伦比的能力”，好像他刚刚从这陌生人的脑子里读到了些敏感的东西，因此他也不意外Tom接下来问，“有什么办法能把它关掉吗？”

Charles遗憾地摇了摇头，“现在还没有。以后的研究可能会有帮助。”

与此同时，他在Erik脑子里想， _别太紧张，但我们得尽快离开这里。我不该带我们来这儿的。_

::::::

见鬼。Erik没有反应，尽管他已经心率加快，以应对任何突然状况。他一边关注着Tom的脸一边殷勤地微笑。Tom正盯着Charles看，而Erik终于在他暗色的眼睛里抓住了些什么：绝望。

“你想要我跟你走，这样你就可以研究我了。”Tom嘶声说。

“不，当然不是这样，”Charles说得飞快，“我们不会让你做任何你不想做的事。我想帮助像我们这样的人，教他们控制能力，但你要是还没准备好的话也没关系。我们不会向你要求任何事的。”

Tom开始有点动摇了。他的手在他面前紧紧握住，手肘搁在膝盖上。“还有其他人知道我吗？是不是所有人都知道了？他们知道了，是不是？他们全都知道了——”

“他们不知道，只有我们。”Charles安抚道，身体前倾，紧接着——亲爱的，甜蜜的Charles，以为所有人需要的都只是一个朋友而已——伸出手去用光裸的手包住Tom的拳头。“Karen的事不是你的错。”

Tom猛地弓身向前，迅猛地站了起来，他方才坐着的板凳向后倒了下去，碰到木地板时发出响亮的声音。“你们是谁？是警察吗？”他大喊道，“你们就是警察，是不是？他们是不是来抓我了？”

Charles也站了起来，而Erik开始四处搜索最近的金属，那是一个巨大的铁炉子。他暂时还不想把满是余烬的滚烫炉子扔向任何人，所以他没动。但他已经准备好随时挡在Charles身前了，只要Tom挥动拳头，或是更糟，拿起那把猎枪。

“只有我们，”Charles喊道，伸开手臂掌心向外，苦苦哀求，“别害怕，Tom,我们只是想要帮你。”

“把车钥匙给我，我要离开这里”Tom说，蹒跚着后退接着又向前，犹疑不决，眼睛在大睁的眼眶里转来转去。“把车钥匙给我！你们抓不到我，他们抓不到我！”

Charles把手伸进口袋，然后掏出了车钥匙。他脸上的表情扭曲起来，好像正经历着什么痛苦。“Tom，停下来，”他说，“Tom，快放开我。”这话听起来挺古怪的，鉴于那个陌生人正站在前面，离他好几尺远。

“我得在那婊子把孩子永远带走之前把他们接来。”Tom说着往前迈步，伸手去够Charles手上的钥匙。但Erik，还是不太确定到底发生了什么，在他够到之前把钥匙拿了过来，然后伸手去抓Tom的肩膀。

“冷静，Hawthorn先生。”他说着，把钥匙拿开了。但Charles的声音开始在他脑子里回荡，满满的全是Erik从未听过的恐慌，而且声音奇怪的扭曲，像是从水下传来。 _让他走，Erik，让他把车开走！我正护着你不受他的能力影响，但别再刺激他了！_

“别再保护他了！”Tom冲着一动不动的Charles大喊，“去——跳到湖里面去，你这怪物！”

Charles长长地、颤抖地喘了口气，然后开始走。Erik大张着嘴看着这两个变种人的一举一动，然后他终于，终于明白了。Tom的能力。

“直到我走了才准动！”Tom咆哮道。

Erik动不了。他被定住了，一只手仍然在Tom的肩上，另一只伸展在他身后，上面挂着一串钥匙。Tom从Erik臂下穿过去，然后把钥匙从Erik动不了的手上夺了过去。

Charles僵硬地拖着脚步往外走，大睁着眼睛回望Erik。他看上去企图抓住门楣，但他的手看上去根本抓不住任何东西。他消失了。

Erik没办法说话，他的呼吸变成了又低又浅的喘息，因为他的肋骨也没办法动——好像只有他的膈膜和跳得飞快的心脏没有受到影响。他眼看着Tom从角落的一堆衣服里抓起一件毛皮外套，然后又折了回来，从Erik的口袋里夺过钱包，拿走了里面所有的钞票。他还不满意，又检查了Erik剩下的口袋，但他们的现金大部分都在Charles身上。被这个人在身上翻翻找找让Erik觉得恶心，好像他不过是个挂衣服的架子似的。他试图尖叫， _拿走吧，全拿走吧，但放了Charles，别让他跳进湖里_ ——但却毫无指望。他的肌肉拒绝运作。他的手臂还停留在他触到Tom的肩膀拿走钥匙的那个姿势上，已经开始因为保持同一个姿势而疼痛了。

Tom终于走了。Erik听见门关上了。他现在觉得极度头晕目眩，氧气不足，而他过速的心率和消耗体能的沮丧更是毫无助益。他听见汽车拒绝发动时轰隆隆的低吼，引擎已经冷了。

 _快启动吧_ ，Erik哀求着， _快启动啊。让他走_ 。

启动又失败了。Erik把精神力延展到那冰冷的金属上，把自己的能力张成极限，极力推动着管道和火花塞。底盘开始嗡嗡作响，里面的每一块金属都开始振动。他又加强了振幅，把频率调得更低更低直到他感觉到引擎终于热了起来。

他听见引擎咆哮着复生了。轮胎尖啸着旋转，然后嘎吱嘎吱地轧过雪下的碎石。他听着Tom倒车，感觉到金属随着他的能力而振动。最终，当Erik觉得自己就要因为缺氧而昏过去时，Tom操控着汽车开上了被雪覆盖的平滑路面，然后离开了。

声音随着金属的感觉逐渐消失，Erik的胸膛终于被松绑了。他深深吸了口气，接着倒了下去，每一块肌肉都软得像掼奶油一样。他重重倒在冰冷的地板上，几乎没办法伸出手臂去撑着自己站起来。他的视野中黑雾弥漫，大脑挣扎着想要将一切扳回正轨。

“站起来，”他气喘吁吁, “站起来啊，你这蠢货，站起来！”

他挣扎着爬起来。花了很大气力，但跟残酷的无法动弹相比，他简直要欢迎体力劳动了。他步履蹒跚地一路冲向门口，门还开着。寒意鞭打着他暴露在外的皮肤，太阳已经出来了，大片夺目的白色几乎耀瞎他的眼睛。他眯着眼睛找回他们来时的路，直直冲向湖的方向。

那巨大的，空旷的景象撞进视线，毫无一丝人气。

“Charles！”Erik大声喝道。没有回音。他的声音被吸进了雪和一簇簇野松里，甚至都没惊扰到一头鹿。

这儿有一张饱经风霜的桌子，上面斑斑点点地布满了陈旧的血渍，Tom Hawthorn肯定是在这儿剥他猎物的皮的。Erik注意到桌子边缘有一把铁制的短柄小斧，锋刃看起来保养得很好。他一把把它抓了过来，手掌中金属的感觉稍稍让他冷静了一点。他的肌肉还是虚弱不堪。他毫不犹豫地走进阳光里，冲向他确定无疑是湖边的那个方向。

::::::

Erik已经习惯于面对必须快速作出判断的局面了，但那一直、一直都跟其他人难以推测的、反复无常的行动有关。他现在又该怎么办，在外面的世界就要吞掉他的朋友时？雪并不会觉得痛或是害怕，它不会对讨价还价或是威胁什么的作出回应，它是那么庞大陌生，而他孤身一人。他要是找不着Charles怎么办？那一下子看起来太过轻易，在没有路标、人行道和加油站的情况下，失去某个人的踪迹。他要是也迷路了怎么办？他已经身处杂乱无章的树林里了，小木屋在他身后越变越小。这边的雪要厚得多，厚到当Erik踩穿顶层新鲜的雪粉时能够轻易地支撑起他来。多么可耻的、毫不值得的死法啊，在这样面目模糊、粗暴狂野的世界里游荡直到他被冻死。

但接着他便看到了雪地上Charles的脚印。小小的，乱七八糟的，好像Charles是在拖着脚步走路。Erik像闻到气味的狼一样追上这些脚印。更远一点的地方，地上躺着Charles的一只手套，蓝色的羊毛如今颜色发暗，被浸在融化的雪里。Erik飞奔过去，一跳一跳地往前走，试图找出别扭地抬着膝盖以防脚趾陷在自己的脚印里前行的办法。

地上遍布着坑坑洼洼的凹地，最终看到了那个冰湖，像是一片雪白的舞池。在离湖边最近的地方，冰上有一个黑魆魆、边缘锋利的冰洞。Erik步履蹒跚地跑到岸边，踩过长在冰湖边缘的小小草丛。

他的脚一碰上冰面，就听见了冰层喀剌剌的断裂声。

他停下了，双臂伸展，试图想出到底该怎么做。你应该躺平，增大接触面积减小压强，对不对？是那个样子的吗？

Erik屈膝跪下，手肘搁在地上，然后爬向那个冰洞。他的脑子里开始重复着， _你能听见我吗？你能听见我吗？Charles？_ 最终他听见了那几不可闻的无力回应。

_E r i k . . ._ _？_

“我在这儿!”Erik大喊，“我就在你上面，坚持一下！”

那声音不再回应了。Charles失去意识时没办法心灵感应。

冰面又开始喀喇作响。Erik暂停了一会儿，然后继续前进，这一次动作更慢。他离那洞只有几英尺远了，然后他丢下了一直带着的那把短柄小斧。多余的重量必须卸下来，但他还是因失去了金属紧贴皮肤的感觉而觉得局促不安。他把手肘和手掌都按在冰面上向前滑动，而他每次把手掌抬起来的时候都会黏在冰面上。

他终于到了冰洞旁，这个洞边缘锋利，是个不规则的三角形，还有几片碎冰在上面漂着。他吸了口气，伸出手去放在水面上，试图感觉到Charles身上的金属。他觉得自己能感觉到，在很远的地方，有拉链和一块腕表。当他集中精力想把它们拉起来时，却感到水的阻力太大了。在失败了好几次后，他的额头已经布上一层薄汗，立马又冻成了冰。

没有别的选择了。他从边缘退了一点回来，把鞋子脱了下来，接着是帽子、围巾和皮外套，动作小心翼翼以免弄破身下的冰。他深吸一口气，抓住冰的边缘时双手刺痛——感觉像是抓着一块玻璃碎片——然后向前倾身，滑进了水里。

寒冷恶狠狠地鞭打着他的身体，他身体的每一寸都在疼痛，特别是他的头。那疼痛像尖牙利齿般嵌进他的身体，过了几秒之后剧烈程度只增不减。他试着游泳，但在冰冷的水的阻力之下，他的动作缓慢迟滞，完全不似他所想。在温暖的游泳池里他可以毫不费力地游上一英里；但完全凭借直觉他也知道，在这种情况下，在他的肌肉完全失去继续运作的动力之前他只有不到几分钟的时间。

他本指望水会澄澈清晰，但实际上却漂散着淤泥。他眨了眨眼，又浮上去吸了一口空气。他绝不能失去头上这个洞的方位，必须随时保持方向感。他又潜了下去，用心去感受Charles身上的金属。

他脑袋和耳朵里的疼痛随着他往下游向拉链和腕表变得愈发剧烈。他几乎看也没看地在往下游，双眼近盲而全身钝痛，完全没办法思考上啊下啊往后啊什么的方向，只有找到Charles。他好像花了好几年才把手——现在感觉就像是挂在他肩膀上的两截木头似的——碰上了一些真实存在的物什。他用双臂环住了它，感觉到是一个人歪倒在湖底。一当他确定用手臂环住的是Charles的躯体（他身体实在是太麻木了，精疲力竭，抱着的是一块石头也未可知），就立刻在厚厚的淤泥里双腿一蹬，带着他们二人向上游去。

要是他觉得找到Charles已经足够困难了，那么带着他回到水面几乎变成了不可能。他差点想张嘴尖叫，单纯只是因为眼睁睁地看见那个闪闪发光的三角形，却无论如何没办法够到。声音在他堵上的耳朵听来扭曲又虚幻。他的肺，感觉像是肺泡正一个一个地被挤死，而他用尽剩下的力气踢着水，一只手放开了Charles向上蛙泳。三角形变大了，逐渐填满了他的视线。

他们的头一起出了水面，Erik毫不体面地粗喘着吸入空气。他想抓住冰面的边缘，但手抖得太厉害了，他抓了两次才抓到。他终于抓住冰面时试图用一只手把自己拽起来，但边缘一下子碎了，他又坠进了冰冷的水里。他又浮了上来，咳嗽着喷出鼻子里的水流，然后更小心翼翼地抓住了冰面的边缘。他的牙齿打颤，双臂麻木，他还得低下头去看Charles是不是还在他怀里。男人双眼紧闭，嘴唇青紫，但他人还是实实在在地在这儿。他们离安全已经那么近了。

Erik在边缘施加了一点力度，感觉到它喀喇着绷紧了。他没办法像这样爬上去。就算他一直破冰前行也不行，他的体力无法支撑他到岸边。

“Charles，”他大口喘着气，又吐出一口混着淤泥的水，“我——我该——该怎么办——”他结结巴巴地颤抖着说。

Charles毫无动静。Erik很确定他没在呼吸。

有那么一瞬间他眼前一黑，身体紧贴着冰层边缘滞住了。他精疲力竭，身体酸痛，而水是那么平滑柔软。就这么放弃会容易得多吧。他出不去的。为什么还要抵抗这不可抗力呢？

“不。”他不会就这么死了，他还没有杀了Shaw，还没有给他母亲报仇。他不会让Charles死在这里，让他们两个的尸体沉入湖底，直到来年春天或是更久才能被找到。Erik咬了咬牙，伸出手掌去够冰面上的短柄小斧。他够不到，但他脑子里金属的质感帮他找到了他的目标物。他张开能力去拿斧头，它便像一条忠狗一样回应了他的召唤。在他的手里，本该冰冷的金属感觉上去却是温暖的。它正微弱地颤抖着。

Erik的大脑，那么擅长于即兴发挥和快速判断，迅速地推演了几下，然后便知道了他该做什么。

Erik一边用他仅剩的那点协调性把手臂收了回来，一边踩着水集中精神把斧头扔了出去。在他身体不在状态的情况下本来不该扔得那么远的，但那是金属，而他知道他的能力有多强。斧头飞了出去，在空中旋转得就像转轮烟花。他勉强把头抬出水面，注意力随着斧头飞到远处，然后又强行把它给扯了回来，感觉到它像个回旋镖似的猛地回转，锋刃狠狠埋进湖边一棵树的背面。

他花了两秒钟平复了一下，然后又将精神力张开。现在他在他与深插的斧头之间施加了拉力，树便扮演起了无形的牵引绳的角色。Erik颤抖的手指伸在外面，喘息着加固了联系，然后开始拉。

Charles曾经提出这样的理论——他总是习惯这么干——只要有足够的时间和训练，Erik可以利用甚至不利用附近的大型金属体来拉起他的身体。现在Erik正需要这样的技能，但他可没时间来学习了。他现在最多只能把Charles毫无生机的身体抱在胸前，然后把自己和那柄斧头连在一起。斧头在坚实的树干里越嵌越深；但Erik能感觉到他自己浑身湿透、疼痛不堪的身体正在被缓慢地拉出水面。

在他和斧头的联系随着他的脱力而动摇、消失之前，他终究还是成功地把他们拉离了那个洞好几英尺。他躺在那里喘息，身体无法自抑地颤抖，直到他能够逼迫他那短路的脑子回到自己的手和膝盖上来，然后拖着Charles离开冰面，拽上一片被雪覆盖的平坦湖岸。

“醒——醒过来，”他口齿不清地说，用他那麻木的手掌能使出的最大力气拍打着Charles的脸颊，“别——别离开我啊，你这混——混蛋——”

Charles只是躺在那里，静得像是旁边的雪丘。Erik一把扯开他厚厚的羊毛外套，这样便能看清楚Charles的躯体。他把耳朵贴在他朋友的唇边，同时盯着他的胸膛看，数了似乎看不到尽头的五秒钟。什么都没有。没有一丝微弱的气息，也没有一点胸廓的起伏。

教过他们基础的急救知识的CIA突然间闪现在他脑子里。他将Charles的头向后仰，用自己的双唇锁住了Charles冰冷的嘴唇，呼出他能吐出来的一切气体。他感觉到自己肺部的灼热，隐藏身体核心处的最后一点温暖在他们之间传递，就像是Charles让他们的心灵交织。他转过头去看着Charles的胸膛收缩了下去。他将他们俩的嘴唇封在一起，又呼出了一口气，然后自Charles底部的胸骨测了两指的距离，掌根按在那里做了四次胸外心脏按压，将所有的重量都压在了它们之上。

清理过后又重复。再一次。再一次。

 _你没死，_ 他每呼吸一次都疯狂地想着， _你没死，听见了没？你最好给我用你那大脑好好听着，Charles。你这操蛋的混蛋，不准留我一个人在这儿啊。_

几分钟过去，他的肩膀已经开始疼痛，这一番努力开始点燃他肌肉的热度。他感觉不到自己埋在身旁的雪里的膝盖，而他的嘴唇尝着Charles的味道——他想要尝那味道已经多久了？在那人生命的尽头他才得到这个机会又怎么公平!

 _你不准死_ ，他想着，手掌根部向下按住Charles的胸骨，吹气的时候描摹出了在那之下渐冷的心脏。 _不准死。听我说。不准你死。_

过了十分钟，他已经开始耳鸣，指尖冰凉，大腿以下已经什么都感觉不到了。他机械地运作着，想象自己是金属和时钟，发条上得那么紧，就算是上帝本人来了也不会停下。 _不准死_ ，每一秒他都把这样的想法传递出来。

他再次把氧气呼进Charles的身体。而Charles的嘴唇在他的之下动了。

他那么机械性地动作着，以至于只能讶然地，颤栗地停在那里。一只冰冷的手抬起Charles的下巴，另一只手攀上了Charles的额头。他感觉到那下巴抵着他的手指动了。冰冷的嘴唇找到了他的下唇，好像是在留恋那里的热度，然后将之含了进去。

Erik飞快地坐了起来，往下看见了Charles睁开的蓝眸。

“不——不准死。”他颤栗着。这也算是个问题吧。

“我听你说了一百遍了。”Charles低语。

::::::

Erik剥下Charles的羊毛外套，把它丢在了湖边；那玩意儿已经湿透了，只会拖累他们，他之后总能捡回来的。Charles还在流血，他的手掌上有道浅浅的擦伤，应该是他绝望地想要阻止自己的身体走进湖里时试图抓住树枝被刮伤的。Erik把他扛起来朝木屋走回去，尽管他试了三次才站起身来。从被雪覆盖的岸边爬回树林简直是场马拉松，但Charles那时不时的“我觉得我能走”的嘟囔让Erik下定决心要不歇一次地回到那里。他花了差不多二十分钟才走回房里，尽管那只是一段跑步只要差不多两分钟的距离。在他们到达门廊之前，Charles手上的血已经冻住了。

Erik跌跌撞撞地走进前门，把他那已经毁了的鞋子里的雪踢了出来，然后把Charles在火炉前放了下来。他出去的时候没有关门，如今屋子里的温度几乎和外面一样低；Erik冲过去关上了门，然后升起了火。他找到了额外一件可以用来坐的毛皮外套，接着又在楼下的柜子里找到了三条羊毛毯。等他回到客厅时，Charles正侧身躺在那儿，眼睛已经闭上了。

“嘿，保持清醒教授，”Erik摇他直到他找回神智，“不管你做什么，都别睡。这儿——把手给我。”他拿过Charles受伤的手然后屈起了他的手指，把Charles的手在他的伤口之上握成拳。

“疼——”Charles恼怒地低声嚷嚷着。 _混蛋_ ，他传递着，完全没有抱歉的意思。

“别冲我撅嘴，我就是要你疼。想睡觉的时候就捏紧你的手。”

“我会的。”Charles立刻就想躺回去，但Erik强迫他盘腿坐起来。Charles揉了揉眼睛。“我们……是在等Moira吗？”

“Moira还在后方基地。”

“还以为看见她了呢，”Charles盯着被火焰扭曲的新鲜木柴。“外面。穿着皮毛，像个狼女神似的。”突然出现了一丝传达出来的欲望，很明显是Charles脑袋里的——Erik从没对Moira MacTaggert产生过欲望——而Erik意识到Charles对能力的控制已经开始迟滞了。

他感觉到一阵嫉妒，然后立马把它关上了。如果Charles已经开始不由自主地传达思绪，那么也很有可能会接受到。“我觉得你不太清醒（delirious）。”他忧虑重重。

“我觉得你好好吃（delicious），”Charles冲他微笑，“你的唇好暖啊。”

“呃，”Erik说，碰了碰自己的嘴唇，“我们真的得把你的衣服给脱了。”

“来啊。”Charles哼哼着说。

“不，我的意思是它们都湿了。”

“我的意思也是这个。不是吗？你的手臂真好看。”Charles伸手去够Erik的二头肌。又出现了一阵不受控制、神志不清的渴望，就像是瞬间穿透云层的日光——但这一次Moira完全没出现在画面里。Erik不知道该怎么办。他收拾好表情，从Raven曾告诉他的来看，Charles可能是两边都行，但他做梦也没想过要根据这条信息采取点什么行动。Charles如果真的对这种事感兴趣的话，那他应该早就表现出来了。Erik并不想因为暴露出他自己的这种……怪癖而毁掉他们美好的友谊。

他帮Charles脱掉衣服，也把自己的脱了，然后把这些衣服挂在客厅的墙上，等着晾干。他们都脱得只剩内衣时Erik移开了视线，但当他们钻进毯子里，对着火炉坐在羊毛大衣上时，他觉得他这辈子都没这么舒服过。对火的操控，他突然意识到，必须得是人类历史上最不可思议的发明创造。惊为天人。比什么青霉素啊枪械啊民主制度什么的都重要。是的，火是最棒的。有那么几分钟，Erik就坐在那里，眼神梦幻地盯着被厚厚的火炉玻璃隔开的火焰看。外面的天色已经开始变暗了。

他察觉到Charles还在不停发抖，即使Erik已经把两条多余的毯子给他裹上了。

“你怎么还这么冷啊。”Erik大声说道。虽然火烧得很旺，但他们周围的空气还是很冷，他们呼出来的气体都化作了雾气。

“我要冻死了。”Charles抱着膝盖把自己卷起来，头低垂着。他的思绪断断续续地渗透出来， _冷——蓝色的——血管——好冷——想要——_

“食物，”Erik果断地说道，费劲地爬了起来。每一块肌肉都像在被踩踏一样疼痛。“我去看看Hawthorn有没有在储藏室里给我们留了点什么。”

厨房远离了火炉的热力范围，冷得把Erik的皮肤刚刚从火旁得来的热量都吸走了。他迅速地搜了一遍橱柜，发现了肉干、麦片、杏子干还有一些久置的消化饼干。他像个角斗士一样把毯子系在肩膀上，好伸出手去用僵硬的手指打开条凳上的燃气。他把烧水壶装满，放在了灶上，然后拿着不需要加热的食物回到了客厅。

Charles又倒在那件毛皮外套上了。Erik把食物丢在最近的一条板凳上，冲过去在他朋友身边跪了下来，把他身子翻了过来。

“我叫你醒着！”他怒极地咆哮道，因为他宁愿责备别人也不愿意承认他究竟惊恐到了哪种地步。

“对不起，”Charles抖得更厉害了，呼吸都很吃力，“我好累。”

Erik哄着他吃了两片干果。他还能做点什么？酒精能让人暖和起来，对不对？他留Charles在那儿对付饼干，然后在厨房里翻找了一番，终于找到一瓶陈年的苏格兰威士忌。水壶已经在他身后尖啸起来，吓了他一跳，然后他把壶拿了下来冲了两杯茶，加满了奶粉还有很多的糖。他把剩下的热水都倒进锅子里，搅了一锅燕麦粥，然后把茶端给Charles。

Charles用颤抖的手捧住杯子，搁在唇边，但喝了一口就吐了回去。他疼得呻吟一声。“好烫。”

Erik拿过杯子尝了一口。“不烫啊。”

“不行，太烫了。”Charles又开始意识游离，眼神涣散，他手抖得那么凶，Erik都不敢再把杯子拿给他，怕他洒自己一身。他的声音变得含混不清。“我得洗个澡，”他对着墙说，“我得……我得告诉Raven……”

Charles渗露出来的大部分思绪甚至都构不成单词了，只是一串迷乱的感觉，但时不时地又被清醒戳刺得清晰。 _搞不懂了——Erik没穿衣服呢——得告诉Raven我有多喜欢他——好喜欢——_

“Charles，我们现在正在个荒无人烟的地方呢。”Erik感觉自己的心脏又开始怦怦撞击了。“待在这儿。 _保持清醒_ 。”他命令道，又一次攥紧了Charles受伤的手。

他带回来一碗没调过味的粥和那瓶苏格兰威士忌，把几口酒灌进了Charles的喉咙里。他试着再拿手喂他喝点粥，但他的朋友又一次地畏缩着抱怨太烫了。Erik把所有东西都放在一边，猛摇着Charles的肩膀试图把他带回现实，但他朋友只是愈加眼神失焦，头向后倒。

Erik已经临近恐慌的边缘了。自他第一次杀掉一个集中营的守卫那次以后，他就再也没这么恐惧过了。那是他最后一次为他自己的性命担忧；这一次，是另一个人的性命，这早已被他以往的感觉如今又被他拾起，让他几乎因自我怀疑而感到恶心。怎么办？一个人是怎么去照顾别人的？他记不得了，见鬼。

在他能想得更多之前，他就把Charles拉进了他的怀里，笨拙地把他们都塞进了毯子里，躺倒在毛皮上。他用一只手臂和一条腿环住Charles的身体，感觉到一阵 _渴望_ 的震颤向他袭来，他立刻粗暴地把它推开了。Charles的肌肤冷得像是洞穴深处的石头。颤栗仍然在侵蚀他的身体，于是Erik把怀抱收得更紧，手放在Charles潮湿的额头上。

“跟我说话，”他命令道，“跟我讲讲基因学。进化论。你的童年。什么都行。就一直说下去好么，或者帮帮我，你都不知道我要做什么。”

“你会离开，然后杀了Shaw，”Charles对着他的肩头叹息，“而我受不了这个。”

“那就讲讲吧，教授。”

“我们并不知道大猩猩和人类共同的祖先长什么样子，”Charles低声说，说到熟悉的话题时他的音调加上了一丝满足。Erik能够感觉到他下巴的接合处抵着Erik的皮肤摩挲。人类的身体真是绝佳的设计，最完美的机械。“他们是与猿类有更多的共性呢，还是我们？如果是前者的话，为什么独独我们在上亿年的进化中变得更先进了？为什么有的物种进化会在无穷无尽的年代中都保留着一样的形态，而有的物种则在飞驰的节奏中形成了新的形态和习性？”

“我不知道，”Erik沉声道，“为什么呢？”

“这是个修辞问句，Erik，”Charles冲着他颈项的皮肤微笑，“没人知道答案，不让我们也就不会问了。”

“噢。继续啊。”

Charles继续喋喋不休，外面的暮色已经被晕染成深紫色，然后终于沉入夜的黑暗。慢慢地，随着火炉的热量烤着Erik的后背，Charles的肌肤终于暖了起来。

::::::

因为第二天早晨他们没有在酒店登记，Moira就给酒店打了电话，知道了他们的行李都还在房间里，他们也没有及时登记离开去赶计划中的航班。她有他们目的地的具体地址，就在条标有“雪橇休息站”的路的尽头。大概在Tom Hawthorn偷走他们车的第二天下午四点，她和Raven开来了一辆上着防滑链的新租来的车来到这里，两个人都裹着围巾、帽子、手套和厚厚的外套。

Erik隔着窗户朝她们挥手。过了一夜，他的衣服已经干了，而他也穿戴整齐，除了他的鞋子，那玩意正和他的外套、借来的围巾还有Charles那大概已经冻成冰棍的羊毛外套躺在冰湖之上。他们要是想的话，可以在回去的路上把它们捡回来。

少不了的是Raven的牢骚和Moira的责怪，但两位女士还是同意她们的主要目的是尽快接Charles和Erik回到文明社会。他们缓慢小心地把车开上雪路，Charles立刻就开始为问Tom Hawthorn下落如何。

“他就是你在找的变种人？”Moira讶异地扭过头来，Raven抓过方向盘防止她把车开出去。“当地警察说有个叫Hawthorn的男人昨晚被他母亲一枪打死了。那女人声称她是在保护她的孙子们远离他们那疯狂的父亲。”

Charles的脸色一下子变得灰暗挫败。“他就是做不到调和他的能力和这个世界的关系，”他安静地说，“那个祖母——她也有同样的能力，我觉得，只是很弱。从他的记忆来看，她拿他孩子的抚养权来要挟他的时候能够抵抗他的能力。”

“Karen又发生了什么事？”Erik问道，而当Charles皱着眉头看过来时，他解释道，“你跟他讲Karen的事不是他的错。就是这个把他吓跑了。”

Charles低下了头，下巴几乎要挨着胸膛。“她是他的妻子。他们吵了一架，然后他跟她说他但愿她出门被撞。”

随之而来的是一阵沉重的沉默，Charles只是目不转睛地盯着闪逝的风景。Erik的手滑过了隔在他们中间的垫子，攥住了他的手指。Charles还是看着窗外，但他的嘴角弯起了一个小小的微笑。他问道，“你还是无比憎恨这大雪纷飞的野外吗，我的朋友？”

“完全不是。”Erik立刻说，而当Charles挑起一边眉毛回过头来看他时，他解释道，“我觉得这里可怕只是因为毫无人气。但那更让我身边的人愈加珍贵——”他闭上了嘴，突然意识到Raven和Moira也在听。他可是全球奔波的杀人犯，看在上帝的份上，不应该因为与人的交流得到温暖，快乐和新生的倾慕的。

与变种人的交流，实际上。

Charles笑了，又转回去看那雪白空茫的风景。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 在真实情况中，本文中出现的急救/CPR技术实际上都是不能使用的。并且，我让Erik设法用威士忌来让Charles暖起来（在六十年代他可能会以为这有用）。如果你怀疑有人有低体温症的症状，绝不能给他们酒精。身体会通过限制血液流量来抵御寒冷，帮助减少热量散失。而酒精则会扩张血管，让低体温的人觉得温暖——这就是用酒精“让某人暖起来”的原理——但这会带走身体的热量（ie，这些热量是用来维持内脏温度的），会造成更严重的失温，最终导致死亡。千万不要像Erik那么做。不过，赤裸着和低体温症患者钻进一个睡袋里倒是个好主意（只要你本人身体并未失温）。这会有所助益的。


End file.
